


Красивая вещь

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Arx Fatalis (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Алисия считает, что богатый банкир влюблён в неё. Тот в свою очередь видит в ней красивую вещь.





	1. Проценты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алисия считает, что богатый банкир влюблён в неё. Тот в свою очередь видит в ней красивую вещь.

Гари никогда не хотелось выйти на поверхность. Возможно, он пожелал бы это сделать, если бы солнце снова осветило Экзост.

Гари любил прекрасное, и по этой причине предпочитал отсиживаться под землёй. Ледяная пустыня не могла восхитить его.

Поэтому Гари не понимал тех, из Гильдии Путешественников, кто утверждал, будто их тянет на ныне мёртвую поверхность, что жизнь под землёй — претит.

Гари знал как никто другой, что выбираться из Аркса заставляют монеты.

Ведь он сам платил путешественникам, чтобы те доставили из другого подземного города дорогую безделушку.

Или нужные сведения. Да что угодно, но в любом случае всё обобщалось монетами.

Гари потому был богат, что умел делать деньги, и если на поверхности мог разориться из-за конкуренции, то здесь, в Арксе, рисковать не нужно. Но даже в не слишком многолюдном поселении жителям нужны деньги, порой — немаленькие, а взять их законным путём негде.

На это и делал ставку банкир Гари и охотно разбрасывался золотом.

И с лихвой брал проценты.

Конечно, находились смельчаки, пытавшиеся ограбить банк, но стража не из щедрости души банкира получала прибавку к жалованию.

Гари не обходился без завистников.

— Любовь не купишь! — кричал вслед пьяница — завсегдатай «Жёлтого тюльпана».

Гари не обращал никакого внимания на дурака, запирал банк и шёл в собственный дом, просторный, уютный, заставленный хорошей мебелью — хорошие плотники были на вес золота, и он эту фразу воспринимал буквально и щедро им платил.

Порой завистники посмеивались и перешёптывались между собой, дескать, дурную внешность не спрятать за красивой одеждой.

Гари не был ни слеп, ни глуп. Невысокий, худощавый, далёкий от образца женской мечты, он не стремился к славе сердцееда, чтобы доказать нищим юнцам, что не внешность — главное. Он искренне полагал, что может купить — даже не любую девицу — любовь.

 

Гари знал, что Алисия, подозрительно часто прогуливавшаяся неподалёку от банка, согласна на сделку. Он был не прочь лишний раз посмотреть ей вслед — а смотреть было на что, хотя бы на прекрасную фигуру, затянутую в светлое, безупречно чистое платье. Она призывно виляла бёдрами, а Гари представлял её голой.

Он знал — она продавала товар. Выяснить всё о ней не составило труда, и, узнав, что у Алисии хорошая репутация, только тогда решился заговорить с ней.

Алисия таяла от похвалы её красоте, причём искренней. Гари не представило труда подарить ей безделушку, купленную у Тафьока, а она улыбнулась, примерила и… позволила прикоснуться к каштановым волосам.

— Я так счастлива, но… я порядочная девушка, хотя люблю вас! — Алисия скривила пухлые, покрасневшие от поцелуя губы.

Гари не отчаивался, знал, что остальное — дело времени. Он был уверен — лучше Алисии не встретит, да и миловидных девушек в Арксе немного.

Следующее, что он предпринял — помолвка и кольцо на палец, купленное у того же Тафьока. Алисия долго смотрела на бриллиант — не на жениха — и повторяла, как счастлива.

Помолвка смела преграды, Алисия не сочла ничего зазорного в том, чтобы отдать невинность до свадьбы. Наивная дурочка была уверена, что Гари очарован её красотой и не уставала рассказывать как подружкам, так и случайным знакомым об этом.

— Гари такой богатый, такой влиятельный! О, как я счастлива! — повторяла она и улыбалась.

Тот вздыхал, когда это слышал.

Богатый, влиятельный — Алисия права.

Но не «прекрасный человек».

Но как бы ни считал Гари невесту продажной, иную, которая полюбит не за деньги, не желал. Алисия была покладистой и охотно ублажала, когда ему хотелось уединиться. Пусть закрывала глаза — он был уверен, что она представляла на его месте любовника красивее и сильнее — но не перечила.

— Смотри на меня, — требовал и снимал с неё одну вещь за другой, проклиная множество юбок.

Алисия смотрела — до тех пор, пока не оставалась в одном нижнем белье.

Гари улыбался и хвалил себя — за то, что не изменил привычке окружать себя изящными вещами. Ему нравилась высокая грудь, тонкая талия и широкие бёдра. Алисия наверняка подарит здоровое потомство… даже живя под землёй.

Гари вдыхал запах вьюнка — духов, подаренных ей — и бормотал:

— Наши с тобой дети будут похожи на тебя.

Алисия улыбалась, считая его слова очередным признанием в любви — ведь любящему мужчине хочется видеть черты лица любимой везде.

Но Гари всего лишь хотелось, чтобы его дети были красивыми.

Он ощупывал тугую пышную грудь, гадая, насколько та способна вскормить детей. Алисия томно вздыхала, соски твердели. Гари же улыбался оттого, что простая оценка походила на нежность.

Даже в их первую ночь она приняла за ласку, когда палец проник в её лоно, не зная, что жених всего лишь проверял, не солгала ли она и на самом ли деле невинна.

Гари устраивала её наивность и готовность покориться за деньги. Он постоянно подчёркивал, что Алисия — самая красивая женщина не только в Арксе, но и во всём Экзосте.

Красивая, но вещь, которая принадлежит ему с тех пор, как он сделал первое вложение.

Гари был уверен — и в любовь можно вложить деньги. Он знал — однажды получит большие проценты.


	2. Откуп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нельзя любить короля. Это Мария давно поняла.

Покупатель явился, заметила Мария. Как назло, именно в этот час ему вздумалось прийти в лавку. Не до него, найти бы дочку.

Ноги гудели от усталости, спину ломило, что немудрено: Мария заглянула под каждый камень на озере. Стражники, проклятые лентяи, только и смогли, что пообещать привести Шани домой. Никто не бросился на помощь. Никому не было дела до какой-то девочки.

Умом Мария понимала: дочка дорога только ей, больше никому. Наверное, и отцу тоже. Хотя за лавку можно поблагодарить, точнее, за то, что не вынудил бедствовать, но всё же обида порой одолевала: откупился, не иначе. Заплатил за красивую вещь.

Казалось бы, совсем недавно Мария была хорошенькой и от юности — глупой. Как многие девочки — да и девушки! — она мечтала стать женой если не короля, то какого-нибудь знатного вельможи. После поняла: одного желания мало, венценосным дозволено любить кого угодно, но жениться на ком попало — нельзя. Страсть только с самого начала, но когда появляются на свет дети, то хочется, чтобы у них был простой, но любящий отец.

У Шани, увы, только мать. Мария, вынужденная крутиться то в лавке, то занятая домашними хлопотами, порой упускала дочь из виду, за что и поплатилась: та отбилась от рук, однажды — сердце замерло от воспоминаний — спустилась в незапертую гробницу. К счастью, Карло, командир стражи, привёл, отчитал и девочку, и её мать, и нерадивого подчинённого, оставившего вход открытым. Марии было неприятно, однако она готова была отдать в благодарность половину прибыли.

Карло ничего не взял…

Мария посмотрела в лицо посетителя. Ей стало неловко, однако она выдавила из себя:

— Прошу прощения, лавка закрыта. — Ком подкатил к горлу, дыхание спёрло. Хотелось заплакать, но было стыдно перед незнакомцем, которого всего-то раз и видела.

— Дочка пропала, — не выдержала всё-таки.

Посетитель — Мария таки вспомнила, что его звать Ам Шегар — досконально выспросил, куда могла пойти Шани, отчего надежда согрела измученное материнское сердце.

Мария понятия не имела, куда подевалась дочка, но рассказала всё, включая шалость в гробнице; дала понять, что искать нужно в самых опасных местах. Ам Шегару не привыкать, он доспехи носит отнюдь не для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед девицами.

— Найдите мою девочку! Я отблагодарю! — Мария всё же не выдержала. Слеза покатилась по щеке. Она поспешила открыть магазин и юркнуть за дверь, чтобы не плакать у всех на виду.

Причитать и клясть судьбу — глупо. Это Мария понимала, потому что с отцом Шани спуталась, когда перестала быть наивной дурочкой и знала, что их роман продлится недолго. Она всё ещё была красивой, однако растеряла мечтательность и видела вещи такими, какими они были, а не дорисованными её воображением.

«Так лучше!» — утешала себя Мария, став хозяйкой лавки. Ребёнку, которого она тогда носила, не суждено узнать, что такое нужда, ведь отец дал понять, что всегда поможет, снабдит деньгами, одеждой, найдёт лекаря, если понадобится.

Всё же наивной была, не осознавала, что отцовское слово — это важно. Вдвоём вдвойне легче и с лавкой управиться, и за дочкой проследить. Это Мария, увы, поняла слишком поздно. Немногочисленные поклонники, которые тешили сердце, говорили, что она всё ещё красива, но вскоре исчезали. До Шани им дела не было, что немудрено: никому не нужны чужие дети. Обжёгшись на паре неудачных романов, Мария стала отгонять от себя мужчин, повязала голову платком, спрятав чудные волосы. Она дала всем понять, что не молодая, но стареющая женщина, чтобы в конце концов от неё отвязались.

Только с чувствами ничего поделать не смогла. Знала, что любимый не то что не женится, но даже не заберёт и не сделает обычной любовницей, но всё же не смогла в своё время оттолкнуть.

Потому что он был намного старше её.

Начитан и умён.

Черты лица — благородные, пусть их не назвать красивыми, но ни в коем случае — не отталкивающими.

Иным он не мог быть.

Потому что быть королём — нелёгкая задача.

Всё это делало его другим, не похожим на остальных мужчин. Всё это привлекало, заставляло сердце трепетать.

Мария вздохнула, зажмурилась, чтобы пелена, застилавшая глаза, пропала, затем подошла к полке, подняла вазу и взяла записку.

_Мария, мы так давно не видели друг друга! Если бы все было иначе, я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы быть рядом с тобой! Твой Л._

Она прочла две строчки. Ланшир, её любимый, слукавил. Не мог король любить незнатную девицу. Всем мужчинам нужно утешаться с женщинами, в том числе и венценосным вдовцам, которым он являлся.

Мария это понимала, но не смогла сжечь клочок бумаги, дававший хоть какую-то иллюзию, что их — трое: отец, мать и дочь.

Только их — двое. Мария даже не побежала к Ланширу — а ведь так хотелось это сделать! — с мольбой, чтобы помог найти её — их — дочь. Откупился — и хватит.

 

***

 

Мария знала: этот миг запомнит раз и навсегда. Слёзы потекли не от горя, но от счастья. Шани, её девочка, вернулась домой. Пусть грязная, в изорванном платьице, некогда бывшем белым, но целая, исключая несколько ссадин, и здоровая.

— Мамочка, ну не ругай меня, пожалуйста! — Ну как тут наказать? Жива — и хорошо. Надо бы отчитать, только рука сама тянется к русым волосикам, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

Шани крепко прижалась к матери, та почувствовала, как часто бьётся её сердечко, и была счастлива. Несомненно, Марии стоило поговорить с дочерью, пригрозить наказанием. Впрочем, та уже всё поняла, судя по бледному личику и страху в глазках.

Мария отстранилась только для того, чтобы поблагодарить спасителя. Она чётко знала: тому понадобятся зелья и заклинания — этого хватало благодаря королевскому алхимику. Всё это дорого стоило, но дочь гораздо дороже, чем даже корона на голове её отца.

Ам Шегар принял сумку и повесил на плечо — настолько неосторожно, что склянки зазвенели, затем потрепал волосы Шани и попрощался:

— Бывай, принцесса!

Мария опешила:

— Принцесса?!

— Ну да! — Ам Шегар улыбнулся. — Она по дороге только и говорила, что когда вырастет, станет принцессой. Ну ещё умоляла не рассказывать тебе, где я её отыскал.

— Не надо! — вскрикнула Шани и встала между ним и матерью. — Мамочка, я не буду принцессой, только не спрашивай об этом. Хорошо? Я туда больше ни ногой, потому что знаю, что там страшно!

Марии было боязно узнать, через что именно пришлось пройти её дочери. Надо бы, но и без того истерзанное материнское сердце болело.

— Хорошо, — пообещала она. — Я ни о чем его не спрошу, но при одном условии: ты всё расскажешь сама. И не вздумай лгать, я это пойму!

Самой бы отучиться что-либо скрывать.

Не просто так Шани заговорила о том, что станет принцессой. Вероятно, кто-то проболтался, кто именно её отец. Возможно, догадалась сама, прочитав записку: грамоте её мать худо-бедно научила.

Детей нельзя считать глупыми, это Мария усвоила.

В очередной раз.


End file.
